


„Faith in Dad“

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro's father isn't a fool, and he has eyes to see things other people don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Faith in Dad“

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 7x10 „Faith“, thus the title.

„He's asleep now?“

Jethro closes the bedroom door behind himself, and turns around to gaze at his lover, not surprised to find him in his bed. He still never locks his front door so it's easy for his lover to sneak in, and make himself comfortable in Jethro's bed.

„Yeah. Was hard for him … having to shoot that kid to defend those girls. He never was a violent man.“

Jethro undresses himself quickly, before sliding under the covers. He smiles when his lover's arms come around him, holding him tight. With a sigh he closes his eyes, takes his lover in his arms, and takes a deep breath.

„Thanks for coming over, Tony,“ he mumbles against the other man's skin.

„Always, Boss, you know that.“

They fall asleep like that. Entangled with one another, feeling each other's heartbeat.

~*~

His first coffee is as good as every morning though he misses Tony's teasing about how he can drink that stuff. He smiles to himself when he remembers how he had been woken up. Tony's mouth on his cock was better than any alarm clock.

„You look like the cat who got the canary *and* the cream,“ his father states with a smile when he stumbles into the kitchen, still a little sleepy.

„Had a good night,“ is all Jethro replies before he heads out, and grabs his coat to leave for work. Tony had let himself out about half an hour ago. Normally, he would have stayed but with Jethro's dad in the house they just don't want to risk it.

Jethro is almost out of the house when his dad says, „Pitty that your Tony had to leave so early. Would have been nice to have breakfast with him. All of us together.“

Very slowly, Jethro turns around, and gazes at his father. The old man blinks once, twice, and then, when Jethro remains silent, he huffs a little. „Oh please, Leroy … did you really think I wouldn't notice?“

„Notice what, Dad?“ he asks, his voice a little harsher than intended.

„The way you and that young man look at each other,“ his father replies, unmoved by Jethro's dark gaze. „The way you touch him way more often than any other of the team. And have you ever noticed that the two of you move almost as one sometimes?“

Jethro remembers the scene in the office yesterday. How he and Tony had looked at Jethro's dad at exact the same moment. He hadn't thought that anybody would have noticed. But apparently he had been wrong. He sighs.

„So what now?“ he asks quietly. He would not apologize for being with Tony, and the only reason he hasn't shouted it from the rooftops yet is the fact that Tony is still working for him. Is still his subordinate.

„Now?“ his dad asks back, „now dinner tonight would be nice. So that I get to know your young man a bit better.“

With narrowed eyes, Jethro fixates his father for a moment before a tiny smile forms on his face. He nods courtly, and leaves.

He wonders how Tony will react to a dinner with the in-law.

~*~

„He WHAT?“

Okay, Tony knows that he hasn't been excatly subtle in the last few months … but neither had been Gibbs. Cause … please … giving him a pat on his ass while walking past the director? Way to be subtle, Gibbs.

But a dinner with Gibbs' dad? Who knows? Knows about him and Gibbs? That might be more than a little awkward.

„So.“

That single word shakes Tony from his musings, and he gazes at Gibbs, who still looks at him with that blank expression on his face.

„So?“ he repeats. Gibbs shifts from one foot to the other.

„So … you wanna come over tonight? Wanna join me in the lion's den?“

Wanna be at my side while my father is most likely to grill me about everything concerning you and me.

Gibbs doesn't have to say it. Tony can hear it loud and clear. He takes a step closer, feels Gibbs' bodyheat in the small cell of the man's room, and gives him a quick but tender kiss. „When do you want me to come over?“ he asks back, and the small smile on Gibbs face is like the sun rising after a black winter's night.

„Be there at around eight,“ is all Gibbs is saying. Tony nods, gives him another little peck on the lips, and leaves the stall.

Knowing that Gibbs'll wait some minutes more before he'll join him again in the office.

~*~

Jackson Gibbs can see it the minute the young man walks in through the door. It's not only that DiNozzo seems to know exactly that his son's front door is never locked. Because everybody and then some know that. It's in the way he walks in without even knocking. In the way he simply calls, „It's me, Gibbs,“ apparently forgetting that at the moment there are two Gibbs' in the house. It's in the way he hangs his jacket on a hook in the corner and puts off his shoes without even thinking about it. Or wondering if it's appropriate. It talks of a familiarity that shows Jackson more than anything that Tony feels at home here. Probably *is* at home here.

In this moment, Tony turns around, sees him, and pales a little. Then he forces a smile on his face, and comes closer, hand outstretched.

„Hi, Mr Gibbs, nice to meet you again.“

„Hello, Tony. The pleasure is all mine.“

„Will you let him come in first or do you wanna interrogate him before he even sits down?“

Leroy comes out of the kitchen, walks over to Tony, and gives him a quick peck on the lips. The way the younger man startles tells Jackson that being kissed in public – even if the public consists of just one man at the moment – is not something Tony is used to.

„Leroy,“ Jackson says, mock pouting, „of course your young man can come in first.“ He turns to Tony. „Come on, Tony. Dinner is ready. Leroy made his famous pot roast.“

„Famous, boss?“ Tony asks, and one eyebrow moves up but there is a smile on the younger man's face that tells Jackson that Tony is just teasing his son.

„Famous, Tony,“ his son answers, and Jackson can see clearly the difference now. His son is much more relaxed here, at home with his lover. He touches Tony more often, little casual touches like a hand on the back or a gentle ruffle of the hair. Over dinner it becomes even more obvious to Jackson that Tony enjoys it. Soaks it in. Revels in it. He teases Leroy, calls him his big softy. They don't talk about work, and Jackson is not sure whether it's because of him or if they generally don't mention work here. In their home.

After dinner they sit together for another beer. Jack talks about the store, talks once more about the most horrible few minutes of his life when he had to shoot the man in order to protect the girls. Tony puts a comforting hand in his shoulder, and he can see that his other hand rests on Leroy's leg. Just as if it belongs there. His son can see where his gaze went, and slowly but without hesitation he puts his own hand across his lover's. Holds him. Tony turns his head, and smiles. It's not his usual blinding smile he gives every girl – and some of the guys – at the office. It's not the charming smile with which he gets confessions or girls' telephone numbers. It's a warm smile. Warm and sincere and only for the one he loves.

Jackson excuses himself as soon as his beer is empty, and claims he needs his beauty sleep. Leroy and Tony say good night, and leave him in the living room. Going to their own bed.

Together.

Jackson smiles.

~*~

„I can't, Jethro,“ Tony mumbles breathless, „not with your father being … fuck, yeah … being under the same roof.“

Jethro lifts his head, gazing up at Tony's face. „Want me to stop?“ he asks, his eyes sparkle with barely hidden amusement while his lips hove only millimetres away from Tony's cock.

Tony takes a deep breath. The reasonable thing to say would be yes, please stop. You can continue when we're alone again. His cock is tempted to headslap him silly for even *thinking* such a stupid thought. So he shakes his head. „No,“ he whispers, „don't stop, Jethro, please … don't stop.“

Jethro reaches up with one hand, cradles Tony's face gently. „You don't have to beg me, baby,“ he rumbles, and goes thankfully back to business, and puts his mouth back to where it's needed most right now.

The problem is: Jethro is as good as sucking cock as he is with everything else. He is determined, singleminded and enthusiastic. And right now, right now Tony can see an almost devilish glint in his eyes. He wants to make Tony come. Wants to make him come hard, fast and dirty. Tony barely bite back a moan, but can't stop the whimper from slipping out. Jethro manages to smile around Tony's cock in his mouth, and sinks a little deeper. This time the moan comes out. There is no way Tony can hold it back when Jethro deepthroates him. And Jethro knows that.

Bastard.

Now Tony can feel Jethro moving, and he opens his eyes, and looks down at him. Another moan slips out, this time accompanied by a, „Fuck, Jethro, yeah, do it. Jerk yourself of while you suck me.“

Jethro moans. A sound that reverberats through every cell in Tony's body, and he can feel his orgasm coming. When it finally hits him, it's sweet. And hard. And almost a surprise. He groans low in his throat, can feel Jethro's hand move faster against his skin while he's seeking his own release, and when he feels the warmth of his lover's climax, he moans again. Enjoying the fact that he can do this to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Only he.

He sighs as Jethro softly kisses his way up, pausing shortly at his nipples, kissing and biting them gently, bevor his mouth descends on Tony's.

The kiss they share is soft, and gentle. Leisurely. Full of love. Tony loves these kisses. Sure, he loves the hard, dirty ones just as well but these … these kisses show the depth of Jethro's love more than anything else … Tony could get lost in these kisses and never come out again.

They cuddle up close, after Jethro cleaned his come from Tony's leg, and with a very content sigh, Tony closes his eyes, and rests his hand on Jethro's heart.

~*~

They are quiet. Jackson has to give them that. They at least are really hard trying to be quiet. And Tony is the only one Jackson can hear at all. Muffled moans, little gasps, whispered words.

He smiles. It's good to know that his son had finally found true love again. All those marriages with those red-heads … they haven't been good for him. But Tony … Jackson can see that Tony is more than good for him.

He turns around on the couch, pulls the cover up over his ears, and with a smile he falls asleep.

The end


End file.
